


Playing in the Dark

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Oral, They've been dating for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie gets a little excited in the dark, and Sportacus is there to help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely writing Prompt from Letsrevitup, and In put in another idea they had too.

How Robbie had gotten himself into this situation was beyond him. He had been mindlessly working on some machines when his lights flickered. Looking up, he knew the power seldom would go out. He wasn’t afraid of the dark per say, but he was very wary about it. He bent down to continue to work on his machine.

“Robbie!” Sportacus chimed as he knocked on the opening to the lair.

“Come in Sportadork.” Robbie called up to him. He set down his tools and waited for the hero as he soon appeared in seconds. “What brings you out my way Sport?” He was cleaning his hands on a rag. 

It was a bit odd that Sportacus would be out this way. However, they did have a bit of a relationship going on, so it shouldn’t of been as surprising to Robbie. Yet Robbie figured that it could disappear at anytime. He knew that someday the hero would tire of him, even if Sportacus told him several times he wouldn’t. 

“I wanted to check on you. There is a storm moving in over LazyTown. They said chances are the power might go out.” Sportacus patted himself off. He looked a little tousled from the wind, which grabbed Robbies attention almost immediately.

“Oh well, if power goes out, then so it does.” He shrugged. “It’s happened before, and it’ll happen several more times I’m sure.” He walked over to the elf and grinned at him. “You look a little out of place. Did that wind almost blow you away or something?”

Sportacus couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “No, but it almost did. I had to land the airship, in fear of the wind causing some damage.” He put his hands on his hips and looked at Robbie with an adoring look. 

Before either of them could speak again, there was a loud electrical zapping sound and the lights went out. Neither of them had prepared for this, and Robbie let out a yelp.

“Robbie you okay?” Sportacus asked almost immediately as he could see Robbie pretty clearly. He had a little bit of some night vision, being an elf. However, he didn’t know how Robbie would react to the dark.

“Shit.” Robbie groaned. While Robbie had many secrets, this was one he wasn’t hoping to give up so soon in their relationship. While he’d been admiring Sportacus and his disheveled look, he’d lost himself in the thought of what he’d look like if he was - On no. Don’t think that! He shook his head, slowly falling to the ground.

“Robbie?” Sportacus called out.

“I’m fine.” He gritted his teeth. It was okay wasn’t it? It was dark, and he was sure Sportacus couldn’t see him. “I just needed to sit down.” He could feel himself growing rather hard. Why was this happening to him? Was he some sort of freak to get off by the darkness and just hearing Sportacus? He had to be. 

“Robbie, are you sure you’re alright?” Sportacus tried to take a step forward but seen the man flinch away from the sound. It dawned on Sportacus then and there that Robbie didn’t know know he had night vision. Oh what a wonderful situation.

“I’m fine.” Robbie croaked out again. His shaky hand slowly cupping himself as he let out a slighty whimper. “Just ah, a slight fear of the dark.” He was going to use the idea of being afraid to justify his whimpers as he slowly palmed himself through the fabric. 

Sportacus stood there, in shock watching as Robbie seemed to be getting off from the darkness. He swallowed hard as he watched Robbie pull himself free from his pants. Normally that would've been a tough thing, but today he’d been wearing a mechanic suit while he been working on his machines. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man as he stroked himself, not knowing the blue eyes were glued to him.

Unable to take it anymore, Sportacus walked over, and kneeled beside Robbie, leaning to his ear. “Are you being naughty?” 

This only slightly startled Robbie as he was already floating on a cloud from pleasuring himself. “Ma-Maybe.” He whined as he felt Sportacus put his hand on his, helping him make firmer strokes. 

“Oh my dear little Robbie. You are being naughty in the dark. I didn’t know you liked this.” Sportacus grinned into Robbie’s ear, earning a whine. “Would you like some help Robbie?” Leave it to Sportacus to offer help at any time.

“Yes.” Robbie gasped as he felt Sportacus pull him closer. He didn’t know what the elf was doing till he could feel a tickle near his thighs as Sportacus pulled his outfit off completely. 

Licking Robbie’s erection from the base to the tip and back, Sportacus let out a hungry growl as he rolled the tip of tongue around the head. He lavished in the taste of the precum as he took Robbie all in one go. Deep throating him, till the tip was up against the back of this throat.

And from there he started to swallow around his length, causing Robbie to whine and buck his hips into Sportacus’ face. His hands has weaved their way into the hero’s hair as he gently pet the man as he went down on him. He had gone from his whimpers and whines to being rather vocal now. And Sportacus loved it.

“Sp-Sport if you keep going…” Robbie moaned, thrusting his hips up a little, “I’m gonna cum.” 

This seemed to edge on the hero, who picked it up a notch, sucking a little harder, hoping the villain would cum in this throat. He wanted to taste Robbie. Have him cumming in his mouth.

Robbie was in bliss, he was now clawing at the floor as Sport continued to bob up and down on him. He cried out as his release hit him.

Just as Robbie hit his peak the lights flashed back on, and he got to see as the hero eagerly sucked him till he was spent. Swallowing everything. Not a drop to be spared. Sportacus slowly pulled off, with one last long suck and a pop at the end. His grin was purely pornographic. 

“I didn’t know you enjoyed the dark so much Robbie.” Sportacus smiled as he crawled up the mans chest, leaving little kisses on his neck. “You dirty little boy.”

Robbie whimpered at the words. “And you are a dirty elf. Sucking me off in the dark like that.” He tried to fire back as an insult, but realized it didn’t bother Sportacus.

“Only because you were going to have fun without me.”

“Yo-You could see that!?” Robbie choked.

“Mmhmm. We elves have night vision. I thought you knew that Robbie.” Sportacus purred as he pulled the man up against him, lavishing in the warmth they shared.

“No I didn’t, but that is interesting to know.” Robbie swallowed hard. He was already getting hard again from the the thought of it.

Sportacus, of course, was quick to take notice. “Seems like you are just an eager little one today.” He ran his finger over the second erection Robbie had now. “Oh I think I’ll enjoy playing with you for a bit longer Robbie.”

Robbie could only whine in response as the elf kissed him.

Oh this was going to a fun endeavor indeed.


End file.
